Field
The described technology generally relates to an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display and a method of manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Technology
Displays such as OLED displays include a substrate in which a display area and a non-display area located outside the display area are defined. The display includes a plurality of pixels in the display area as basic elements for displaying an image, and each of the pixels includes a switching device so as to be driven independently.
The substrate can be a circuit board used to drive each pixel independently in, e.g., an OLED. Gate wirings for delivering scan signals, data wirings for delivering image signals, thin-film transistors (TFTs), and various organic or inorganic layers are formed on the substrate. In particular, each of the TFTs includes a gate electrode which is a portion of a gate wiring, a semiconductor layer which forms a channel, a source electrode which is a portion of a data wiring, and a drain electrode. Accordingly, each of the TFTs serves as a switching device.
In the non-display area, a plurality of wirings connected to gate lines or data lines of the display area are formed. The wirings can extend in various shapes and can have respective ends connected to pads included in a pad unit in a lower part of the substrate.